eternal_rubiconfandomcom-20200214-history
RTN-X03 Unyielding Destiny
Info The RTN-X03 Unyielding Destiny is one of the five main Rubicons of the EAU side in Eternal Rubicon. It is piloted by Stevie St.Angelo. Equipment SMWP-NMI09 "Mercurius" - Beam Dispersion Armor A rather unique armor coating present on the Unyielding Destiny, created with the express purpose of making up for the rather lacking ranged capacities of the Rubicon. Developed by the Lockheed Martin corporation, Mercurius has the property of dissipating incoming laser and beam based weaponry without a noticeable downgrade in armor alloy durability (unlike the original PROTEUS prototype). Reduces damage from all standard issue beam attacks to zero. However, certain non-coated equipment and parts can still be damaged by attacks (such as visual cameras, joints and external equipment). In addition, extremely concentrated attacks with high power can bypass the protection to some degree (and can even potentially damage the coating to some extent). Provides no protection against explosive and kinetic weaponry. SMWP-AA14 “Saros” Delayed Replication Queue A set of 2 supercomputers that are controlled the Unyielding Destiny, the Saros System uses advanced computational models to replicate inputs at a slight delay. This allows the user to dictate actions to the 2 modules that will be replicated with a slight delay. While this can be used to simply attack the opponent, it is much less effective then the Equinox system in this area. However, where the Saros shines is reactive and predictive action. This allows for actions such as instantaneous weapon switching and reflexive evasion manuvers without any input from the pilot itself. By paying the EN cost, the user can set two “commands” that can either be activated the next turn (for additional attacks) or whenever a set of conditions is applied (“whenever I do not react to an attack - dodge”). However, the Saros computers can be destroyed, which results in deactivation of the system (can apply one action when only one computer is destroyed, none if both) until replacements can be found. ::*Number Carried: 2 ::*Energy Consumtion: 25 EN per command. SMWP-AS03 “Solaris” Instant Refresh System A system developed based on espionage data obtained from Alliance spies in Russia, Solaris allows Unyielding Destiny to engage whenever it is needed, irregardless of energy or power limitations. When docked with a suitable battleship, the Unyielding Destiny’s EN reserves are instantly restored, instead of regenerated over time as with other Rubicons. Also allows the usage of “Nova Canisters”, a unique type of energy module that can be fired from the battleship, immediately charging the Unyielding Destiny upon successful contact. However, these are extremely hard to manifacture and therefore must be wisely used (3 canisters available in the beginning of the RP). ::*Current Count: 2 Rubicon Core Unique Attribute: Unknown Unknown Unique Activation: Michael - Blessed by the Vanquisher The full manifestation of the Saros system, used alongside the Seven Swords wielded by the Unyielding Destiny. By paying the EN cost and overcharging both the supercomputers and the engines, Unyielding Destiny is capable of performing a series of actions nigh instantaneously. Seven seperate actions can be taken within a turn against a single opponent. The capacity of the opponent to react or dampen the effectiveness of these actions is dependant on the opponents MNV stat, however not even the very quickest of Rubicons can fully react to all of the actions performed by the Unyielding Destiny. However, these are still normal attacks and all standard stipulations apply. ::*Energy Consumtion: 125 EN Category:Rubicon Category:Mobile Suit Category:Alliance